NXT season 6 :
by XoxoShon12
Summary: 8 Oc's have been chosen to star in the Revival of the Reality version of NXT, Join us in crowning the next break out star. Help us crown a winner by voting in the reviews or pm'ing !
1. Chapter 1

A beautiful carmel skinned girl with hazel eyes and shoulder length dark hair stood in the middle of a ring in the performance center. Surrounding the ring stood 7 wrestlers trying to make it on to the main roster "You seven have been personally chosen by Vince & Stephanie Mcmahon to be on the revival of the reality version of NXT . my names Katalina Sky & I will be hosting this season."

So please choose from the list of pros (first come first serve) .

Aj Lee

Randy Orton

Naomi

Dolph Ziggler

The Miz

Seth Rollins

Dean Ambrose .

* * *

><p>applications :<p>

* * *

><p>name:<p>

age:

hometown:

hair color/style:

eye color:

height/weight:

body type :

distinguishing features i.e beauty marks, piercings , tattoes ectt :

personality:

good or bad :

bio:

wrestling style :

finishers:

signatures:

talents/skills:

inspirations :

other :

ring attire :

style of clothing outside ring:


	2. Chapter 2

So far we have

Ryan Keys (w/**The Miz**)

Tracy Rena Peters (w/**Randy Orton**)

Ashlyn Reed (w/**Naom**i)

Skylynn ( w/**Seth Rollin**s)

There's 3 spaces left (Dean Ambrose, Dolph Ziggler & AJ) so come & apply I'd like two more male oc's but its not a up so we can get started . eliminations will be every 3 chapters .


	3. Week 1

"Hi, America we're backkkkkk! I'm Katalina Sky and this is NXT season 6 this season we're gonna do things alittle different we have our first Co-ed season, yes 5 girls & 3 guys will be fighting it out to be come the WWE's next break out star! " Katalina said smiling to the crowd she was stand in the middle of the ring wearing a Black strapless dress with black gladiator sandels the crowd roared excited for this season

"Now lets meet the Pros for this season "Katalina waved an arn toward the stage as the 8 wrestlers came out "Dean Ambrose, Randy Orton, Naomi, Aj Lee, Dolph Ziggler, Seth Rollins, The Miz & R-Truth !" The crowd once again exploded in cheers loving every pro

"We have video packages prepared of each inspiring wrestler before you guys actually get to meet them, So roll the first clip. " Katalina turned & faced the moniter .

_The camera showed hands clutching the top ring rope the finger nails were painted black _

_"My names Claire Stare ,I'm 26 and from Chicago Illinos" the camera zoomed out to show a woman with black wavey hair , & green eyes with a carmel complexion & curvy figure. She did a back flip before being shown throwing a series of jabs at the camera_

_"To be a WWE diva is my destiny & I intend on fullfilling it to the fullest ." Shes then shown stretching her leg on the top turnbuckle her black & silver tights shined in the light_

_ " Aj Styles & The Rattle Snake Stone Cold Steve Austin are what i inspire to be they are the type of wrestler I intend on being " The camera spins around her as she stands with her hands on her hips ._

"And that was Dean Ambrose's rookie Claire the goth highflying bad ass " Katalina said as all the other mentors clapped except for Seth .

_A short girl with carmel skin & dark red hair pulled up into a bun with her bangs over her eyes is sitting on the ring apron she looked up & rolled her eyes_

_"I'm Skylynn i'm 21 & from Orlando Florida" Skylnn is now shown inside the ring leaning against the ropes_

_"I'm going to win nxt season 6 because I simply am the best" She said smirking at the camera_

_"With my amazing pro I think I have this in the bag "She flipped her bangs out her face revealing her stunning blue eyes_

"Skylnn is Seth Rollin's rookie diva , she seems a little arrogant but hey whatever " Katalina said rolling her eyes this time Seth was the only mentor to applaud .

_A lean & muscular man with long spikey messy hair wearing knee high black boots with gladiator flaps with black knee pads with key hole designs & wet leather trunks with lace closing the gaps the camera pans behind him showing his shorts say excite. He wiggled his hips a little bit and the camera went back to his face he had a cocky smirk on his face_

_"Gods gift to wrestling Ryan Keys here " He started to flirt with the camera a little bit before he starting speaking again_

_"24 and hailing from Las Vegas ,Nevada" He flexed his muscles and then flexed his chest the cocky smirk never once leaving his face ._

"That hot piece of ass there ... I mean Ryan Keys is The Miz's rookie " Katalina said blushing slightly

_Hands with purple finger nails are shown running through long black hair the camera pans around to show a green eyed beauty sitting on the turnbuckle she smied a sweet loving smile._

_"Hey you guys , I'm Ashlyn Reed a mother & wife " she said her smile grew even bigger . Ashlyn was then shown stretching her arms in the ring_

_"Im a veteran of the air force , I've been wrestling for about 3 years now & I think I'm ready for the big leagues now."_

"The all american girl's mentor is the runner up of nxt season 3 Naomi!" Katalina announced the crowd exploded Ashlyn seemed to be a favorite already .

_"I'm Tracy Rena Peters or TR for short." a lean muscular exotic looking girl is in the ring with her hands on her hips smirking grey eyes twinkling with excitement_

__" Wrestling is in my blood my mother was a wrestler & so was my dad" she jumps up in the air and does a toe touch before throwing a series of kicks to the camera__

__"The triple threat submission specialist , brawler & highflyer" she smirks as the camera fades out .__

"Randy Orton will be mentoring Tracy this season "

_A girl with wavy brown hair is doing push ups in the ring she bounces up to her feet quickly she has brown eyes and a very in shape body she's wearing a love bites tanktop , black shorts , knee pads , kick pads & a pair of jordans she has a devilish smile on her face_

_" the youngest rookie diva here , i'm Kate " she extended her hand out to the camera then yanked it back_

_"I'm 19 & from Europe trying to live out my dream of being a female CM Punk " She said with a slight smile she did a handspring back flip from one corner of the ring to the next she took a bow then clapped for herself_

"Everybody that's Kate her mentor is our diva's champion AJ Lee ."

_"Allen Velocity remember that name. " a man with a lean muscular body brown eyes & black wavy hair said the camera circled around him as he threw punches & kicks toward the camera_

_" i'm from Des Moines , Iowa & am 1000% dedicated to this business " he said the camera backed up from him showing his blue tights & wrestling boots_

"Allen's mentor is our current Intercontinal champion Dolph Ziggler !" Katalina exclaimed as Dolph smiled and started to wave to the crowd

_The camera is zoomed in on a six pack as a manly voice speaks " I'm Rick Washington I'm 25 & from New Orleans" the camera went up to his face showing his brown eyes & medium black dreadlocks_

_"I'e been in love with wrestling since I was little all i want to do is give these amazing people a show they'll talk about forever." he explained the camera showed him leaning against the apron_

"Last but certainly not least R-truth's rookie Rick Washington !" Katalina said taking a step back and waving her arm out

"Now bring out the rookies !" Katalina yelled as My Time Now by the DX Band played each rookie made there way to the ring once they were all inside Katalina began speaking

"Now the first elimination will be in 3 weeks, we are still giving one lucky person the chance to win immunity which you earn by winning challenges & matches, your pro's are here to help guide you guys along the road to becoming the next break out superstar or diva" Katalina said beaming at the cheering crowd

" There will be two challenges this week & 2 matches which will earn you guys points whoever has the most by the 3rd week will not be able to be voted off, any questions ? Katalina said looking over each rookie she rolled her eyes when Skylynn motioned for the microphone but still gave it to her

"What's the point of this competition I'm going to win so why waste everybody's time ?" Skylynn sneered rolling her eyes at each competitor . Katalina snatched the microphone back & smirked at her

"If America picks you then you'll win, personally I hope you & that sell out pro of yours are the first off my show ."Katalina said walking away from a steaming Skylynn ,Ryan Keys ended up taking her microphone next he looked the host up & down before smirking at her

"What kind of challenges will there be?" he asked slightly flirting she left the mic in his hand but tilted it towards her

"This weeks challenges are the power of the punch competition & the who's that body challenge." She replied smiling at him lightly taking her microphone back

"The first match starts now Skylynn you'll be facing Allen Velocity & Kate in an inter gender handi-cap match so the rest of you can go either backstage or on the stage with your mentor ." katalina said as she and the other 5 rookies exited the ring

* * *

><p><em>Allen climbed out the ring &amp; stood on the apron, Kate gave Skylynn a sad look as she went to lock up with her quickly taking the fiesty diva down with a german suplex she went for the cover but Skylynn kicked out at one . Both diva's climbed to their feet throwing forearms back &amp; forth Skylynn caught kate's forearm &amp; pulled her into a headlock kicking her leg out she planted Kate face first with a headlock driver . She hooked Kate's leg but Kate kicked out at 2. The red head pulled the younger diva up to her feet by her hair irish whipping her into a corner before following it up with a handspring back elbow Kate held her nose as Skylynn taunted her<em>

_"Awwww did I hurt your wittle nose baby ?"Sklynn started to point and laugh at Kate enraging the brunette who connected with a huge enziguri knocking the smile right off Skylynn's face as she fell on to the mat instead of pinning her right away Kate backed herself into a corner signaling for a spear , Skylynn slowly pulled herself up using the ropes as soon as she was completely on her feet she was struck by a huge spear . Kate walked toward her corner & tagged in Allen who looked like he wanted no part in this match he picked up the pretty red head and set her up for his swinging side slam but was distracted by Skylynn's pro Seth Rollins who had run down & jumped up on to the apron_

_"You put her down right now !" He yelled at the chicago native who looked like he wanted to listen_

_"No finish this !" Kate yelled jumping up and down with Allen distracted Skylynn managed to wiggle her way out his arms and roll right out the ring . She ran and hid behind Seth at ringside as Kate started yelling at them from the apron. The ref got to a 5 counted before Claire Stare & her pro Dean Ambrose ran down Claire threw Skylynn back into the ring as Dean attacked Seth at ringside . Kate tagged herself in and rolled up a distracted Skylynn for the win . Skylynn sat in the ring looking pissed before she bolted to her feet to attack Kate but was stopped by Allen who stepped in front of her , growling Skylynn exited the ring & went to check on Seth ._

* * *

><p>"Okayy we have Kate &amp; Allen leading with 1 point . Now it's time for the Who's That Body Challenge "Skylynn said pacing the ring as each rookie stood in a line<p>

"We're gonna show you a picture of someone's stomach & you have to tell us who you think it is using your blow horns. Whoever gets 4 points by the end of the game will get 1 point added to their total score."Katalina said motioning toward the screen a very pale tight stomach appeared on the screen

"Now is it Paige , Sheamus or Emma ?"Everyone blew there blow horns but Kate was just a tiny bit faster

"Paige?" She guessed Katalina smiled & nodded

"Kate's in the lead with 1 while the rest of you have none , see what I did there ?" Katalina said laughing at her own corny joke but stopped when she didn't see anybody else laughing

" You know what forget you guys, lets bring up the next body"Katalina pouted another torso appeared on the screen this time much darker

"Is it R-truth , Kofi , or Big E ?" All the rookies scratched their heads for a second before Skylynn blew her horn

"Okay sky who is it ?" Katalina said with an eye roll

"R-truth" she said confidently

"Skylynn & Kate are now tied with 1 each while the rest of you still have none" Katalina said this time Ryan Keys busted out laughing

"One rhymes with none you guys !" He said just catching on to what the host was saying shaking her head Katalina faced the moniter another torso appeared

"Now is it Shawn Micheals , Daniel Bryan or Seth the sell out ?" Katalina said smirking at Skylynn who flipped her the finger. Ryan Keys blew his horn the fastest

"Hbk?" Ryan guessed

"That is incorrect sorry"Katalina said the rookies blew the horns again & this time Rick was first

"Its Daniel Bryan" he said confidently

"Kate,Skylynn & Rick Washington are all tied with 1 point each...we're never gonna get to 4"Katalina said "but lets bring up the next body" a toned light stomach with tattoos came up. Kate blew her horn before Katalina could even read the card

"Yes Kate ?"

"CM Punk !" she yelled excitedly

"Kate now has 2 & Skylynn & Rick have 1" another body came up on the screen this time tan & toned with long dark hair Ryan Keys blew his horn with no hesistation

"Rosa Mendes" he said in a dreamy voice making all the other rookies look at him out the corner of there eyes "What she's the hottest diva after Katalina here."Ryan said shooting Katalina a flirtatious smile making her blush

"Kate still has 2 & Skylynn,Rick & Ryan are all tied with 1" the next body came up

"Is it The Rock, Roman Reigns or Jey Uso ?" Katalina said looking at the screen intently looking a little dazed the horns went off making her jump

"Kate... I think , who is it ?" Katalina asked looking back at the screen again

"Roman's" Kate said happily Katalina high fived Kate & smiled

"Kate's 1 point away from winning you better catch up you guys." another body came up on the screen this time everybody stared at it in confusion

"30 seconds you guys."Katalina said herself looking at the card confused when nobody answered katalina sighed

"Umm the answer was Mr Mcmahon dont ask me how or why , next body " this time a much easier to identify body came up Katalina once again gawked at it along with Skylynn , Kate blew her horn the fastest again

"Dolph Ziggler"

"Ding ding Kate's the winner now leading with 2 points with Allen trailing behind her with 1 while the rest of you guys have none." Katalina said Kate smiled hugely while Aj gave her a thumbs up

"The next match in a few minutes will be Ryan Keys verses Rick Washington."

* * *

><p>backstage<p>

* * *

><p>All the rookies were talking with there pro's when Skylynn shoved her way through them with Seth trailing behind her<p>

"Sky stoppit !" he reached for her arm but she moved it all the rookies turned to look at the two Seth was clearly embarrassed .

"Hey bitch ! Why'd you get involved in my match !" Sklynn screeched when she finally found Claire

"I don't like you & your traitor pal behind you." Claire said taking a step towards her

"Oh yeah ? Well are you gonna do something about it ?" Skylynn said getting in Claire's face Claire rolled her eyes & shoved Skylynn into Seth's arms

" We'll see you two next week in the ring."Dean said grabbing Claire's arm & leading her away

"You better drag that bitch away before I cut her !"Skylynn yelled as Seth tightened his grip on her .

* * *

><p>"Woahhhh Skylynn's a litle crazy but lets start the match."Katalina said climbing out the ring Ryan Keys came out with The Miz giving him pointers the whole way to the ring. Once inside the ring Rick Washington came out with R-truth trailing behind him the bell rang and the two locked up Ryan pushed Rick into the ropes making the ref pull them part shrugging they locked up again with Ryan pushing Rick back towards the rope the ref broke it up once again . Ryan turned &amp; kicked Rick in the stomach making him double over in pain , Ryan followed up with an uppercut knocking the new orleans native down to the mat Ryan then landed a handstand leg drop and left it there for the pin but rick kicked out at 1. Ryan pulled Rick to his feet by his dreads ignoring the ref chasticing him he irish whipped Rick into the corner &amp; ran at him for a clothesline but Rick managed to connect with a drop kick right to Ryan's face. Ryan doubled over &amp; held his face in pain rick shoved Ryan's head inbetween his legs and hooked both his arms nailing him with his overkill ,double underhook facebuster. He went for the cover but Ryan kicked out just before 3. Ryan staggered to his feet revealing a bloody lip from Rick's earlier kick to the face , he created some distance then tried to go for a spear but ended up running right into the Ghetto Blaster or spinning heel kick crumpling to the mat hooking his leg for the pin this time Ryan didn't kick out .<p>

"Rick&Allen are both tied with one while Kate's leading with 2." katalina announced from ring side.

* * *

><p>The rookies &amp; Katalina were now at the ramp a giant punching bag thing with a moniter is next to Katalina<p>

"Okay the last challenge of the week the power of the punch , who ever hits this the hardest will become a step closer to immunity."Katalina explain a sly smirk appeared on Ryan's face

"The bag you perv ! Your up first" Katalina took a step to the side as Ryan strutted over to punching bag he stretched his arms for a second smirking he swung at the bag his hardest and missed ,his score slowly crept up finally stopping at 120

" Geez Keys , I think you nipped it ." Katalina said as everyone except The Miz laughed while Ryan slotched his shoulders and pouted

"It's okay better luck next time sweetie ,Kate your up next . The score to beat is 120."Kate stepped out from the line a slightly nervous look on her face but it dissappeared the minute she punched the bag her score shot up quickly before coming to a stop at 520

"Damn Kate you did better than me back stage , Allen your next score to beat is 520" Allen walked over quickly & punched the bag just like Kate's his score shot right up resting at 550

"550 your up Skylynn."

"ummm how am I supposs to hit harder than a guy ?" Skylynn scuffed before punching the bag getting a score of 200 she crossed her arm & rolled her eyes before walking away . Rick stepped up next he spun & punched the bag his screen soared up to 1000 making everyone clap for him out of shock.

"Well gosh I'm pretty sure Rick's got this come on up Tracy" Tracy strutted from the line & stopped in front of the punching bag she looked both ways before pulling something shiney out her back pocket

"Hey hey hey whats that !" Katalina yelled taking object from Tracy's hands & holding it up revealing it to be brass knuckles

"Just hit the bag before I disqualify you ."Katalina rolled her eyes & tossed the brass knuckles to Tracy's pro Randy who sat on the far end of the stage with the other pro's. Tracy groaned & punched the bag getting a very low score of 110

"Come on down Ashlyn "Ashlyn smiled & waved as she walked over to the bag throwing a stiff punch at it her score stopped at 820 .

"Last but certainly not least come on down Claire!" Katalina said trying to sound like they do on the price is right Claire strolled over and got ready to punch the bag but Skylynn tossed her scrunchy at her throwing off her concentration Claire completely missed the bag

"Skylynn cut it out , try again Claire." Katalina picked up the scrunchy and put it on her wrist. Claire hit the bag this time getting a score of 650 . "Rick wins this challenge ". Katalina said smiling.

* * *

><p>"Your lovely host here Katalina Sky here as of the first week of NXT we have Kate &amp; Rick leading in the race for immunity followed by Allen , now you the readers get to vote who will be getting sent home during week 3 the person with the most votes will be eliminated so feel free to start pm'ing and reviewing to tell us who's going home " Katalina smiled at the camera as my time now by the dx band played and all the rookies started to dance<p>

"See you guys next week where we"ll see two more challenges , Dean & Clair vs Skylynn & Seth & Ashlyn Reed will be taking on Tracy ."

* * *

><p><strong><em>an: i feel a lil dumb cause i wrote this before rewatching nxt season 3 & i kinda jacked up in a few places . but i will be rewatching episodes from nxt to get the chapters perfect r/r :* & be sure to pm or review to help me get a winner ! i'll be keeping track of the rookies points at the bottom ._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>kate:2 r<strong><em>ick:2 <strong><em>allen:1 s<strong><em>kylynn:0 claire:0 ashlyn:0 ryan:0 tracy:0<em>**_**_**_**


	4. week 2

"Your lovely host here eliminations will take place next week & right now we have Kate & Rick leading for the chance to win immunity ." Katalina "We're gonna kick tonight off with Tracy going up against Ashlyn and then follow it up with the Talent competition."

* * *

><p>backstage<p>

* * *

><p>"Ashyln's really tough Tracy, all I'm saying is your gonna need help. " Randy said the door to the lockerroom opened &amp; in walked Skylynn &amp; Seth<p>

"She accept our deal? " Skylynn asked crossing her arms looking at Randy

" What deal? " Tracy stood up adjusting her ring attire which consisted of a tanktop with a wrestlemania shirt over top a pair of cargo shorts & wrestling boots

" The Authority wants one of you two to win , so we're going to make sure or atleast try our hardest to get you two into the last two" Seth said before Randy could even open his mouth .

"So you want me to help her ?" Tracy asked rolling her eyes "Thanks but no thanks , I can do this all by myself" Tracy pushed her red & blond braid over her shoulder & walked off.

* * *

><p><em>"The following is a singles bout scheduled for one fall introducing first being accompanied by her pro Naomi , Ashlyn Reed ."<em>

_They came out with Naomi's music playing Naomi did her usual dance while Ashlyn walked beside her slapping fans hands "And her opponant being accompanied by her pro ,Randy Orton Tracyyy !_

_The two came out with Randy's theme playing Randy kept trying to put his arm on Tracy's shoulders but she kept shoving it off . The bell rang and Ashlyn reached out to shake Tracy's hand but was instead slapped in the face before Tracy leapt on her with a lou thesz press punching Ashlyn repeatedly in the face the ref pulled her off. Ashlyn connected with a stiff big boot as soon as the ref let go of Tracy sending her down on to the canvas Ashlyn rolled her on to her back & locked in a camel clutch but Tracy managed to make it to the ropes canceling out the submission. Tracy kicked Ashlyn in the shin before climbing to her feet she followed up with a snap ddt & went for the pin but Ashlyn kicked out at 1 & a half. Screaming in frustration she dragged Ashlyn away from the ropes & locked in her rear naked choke after 2 minutes of trying to fight out the hold Ashlyn tapped._

_"Your winner Tracy !"_

* * *

><p>"We're back from commercial break Tracy has beaten Ashlyn Reed earning her 1 point in the race to immunity the first challenge this week is our talent contest each rookie will show us there talent &amp; the winner will be chosen by the WWE universe." Katalina said into the microphone smiling "First up we have Ashlyn , what's your talent dear ?"<p>

"I'm fluent in 6 languages."

" Woah I just speak English lets hear something " She told the WWE universe exactly how good she was in Russian , French , Spanish ,German & Itailian earning a large pop from the crowd.

"Nice next up is Ryan , what's your talent ?" The Miz handed him a mirror and a comb . Ryan took off his shirt and stood the mirror up in the middle of the ring he pushed Kate in front of the mirror

"I'm not just a flawless face i do hair also , so I'm gonna do Kate here a favor & fix this mess on her head " Ryan replied Kate looked upset but let him mess around with her hair pretty soon he had her hair styled in a way that framed her face perfectly making her already pretty features look even better . Kate looked at herself in the mirror in shock as the crowd cheered loudly

"Sooo um Ryan how much do you charge cause I could use a little touching up backstage during the next match" Katalina said as Ryan stepped back in line

"Tracy what's your talent ?"

"My athletism " Tracy dropped down and did 20 push ups in 2 minutes before bouncing back to her feet the crowd booed her slightly

"Skylynn your up next " Skylynn strutted to the middle of the ring & snatched the mic from the host

"My talent is singing" she then started to sing a beautiful acapella version of save the hero by Beyonce surprisingly earning her a thunderous pop from the crowd .

"Damn girl can blow , Allen what's your talent ?" Katalina said after snatching back her microphone

"I can tell a great joke or two." Allen smiled down at Katalina before telling joke after joke leaving everyone in the arena in tears from laughing so hard .

"Kate what's your talent ?" Katalina asked wiping a tear from her eye

"I'm kind of a nerd like my pro." Kate replied before she went into a very detailed one sided conversation about Marvel & Dc .

"Claire what do you do ?" Katalina asked trying to pay attention again after being bored to death by Kate. Claire didn't say anything she just dropped into a split and started stretching . she laid on her stomach & touched her ear with her foot the crowd cheered as she bounced back to her feet

"Last but not least Rick , whats your talent ?" Katalina asked Rick slide out the ring and walked up the ramp the same time his pro R-truth came from backstage dragging a medium sized basketball court & a bag full of basketballs

"His talent's basketball for those who didn't catch on "Katalina said looking only at Ryan who's mouth fell into an O shape , Rick took the bag from his mentor and made every shot except for one he held the ball out to R-truth who did a little dance before he dunked it .

"Fun fun now we have to decide a winner" Rick came back into the ring and stood back into the line Katalina held a hand over each rookie's head and listened closely to the crowd

"Skylynn wins this challenge , after commercial break we'll have the talk that talk challenge and close out the show with Claire & Dean taking on Seth & Skylynn ."

* * *

><p>backstage<p>

* * *

><p>"So you're really not going to agree to this Tracy ?" Skylynn asked with both rookie's pros trailing behind her as they walked into a lockerroom Tracy rolled her eyes and grabbed her clothes before walking behind a curtain<p>

"I don't need to be a sell out to win NXT no offense Seth , i can do that stictly based on my skill alone , you saw exactly how i squashed Ashlyn out their " Tracy boasted from behind the curtain even though she wasn't visable you could tell she was smirking

"Come on you have the skill , all i have is beauty & passable skills i actually need you."Skylynn said rolling her eyes at her own words making Seth hold back a laugh & Randy look at the two in confusion

"Yeah you do suck , i mean that handspring back elbow was a little sloppy last week " Tracy said coming from behind the curtain now wearing black cargo pants instead of the shorts Skylynn closed her eyes trying to calm herself down

" You know what i as lying, you suck & you need me !" Skylynn flopped down on the couch with her arms crossed Tracy just shrugged

"i'm gonna go grab something to drink you coming Randy ?" tracy asked

"um no i'm gonna stay here for a bit take Seth " Randy sat down beside Skylynn while Tracy & Seth just shrugged before walking out the locker .

"sooo Randy wanna see another of my talents ?" Skylynn scooted herself closer to Randy & placed a hand on his thigh.

* * *

><p>backstage...somewhere else<p>

* * *

><p>Katalina &amp; Ryan emerged from a tiny closet both with very messy hair Damien Mizdow nodded at the two before walking off<p>

"He better have kept watch or I'm gonna kill him ." Katalina said watching him walk away for a second before pulling out a mirror attempting to fix her hair .

"Relax sweetie he did , let me fix your hair you just patting it won't fix a thing." Ryan replied pulling the comb from earlier out his pocket before working some magic on her dissheved hair . Seth & Tracy walked past both caring water bottles causing Katalina to look away trying to act innocent but failed Tracy didn't notice but Seth did who shot them a knowing look .

"We're both adults here , we can keep this between us right ?" Katalina asked looking at Ryan hopeful but he just laughed

" Hell no i just banged the hottest diva !" Ryan shouted before turning away from her & walking off narrowly missing walking into the wall Katalina shook her head & turned to walk the other way

"jerk."She muttered

* * *

><p>Katalina along with 7 of the 8 rookies are now standing in the ring all but Skylynn &amp; Claire are wearing street clothes .<p>

"Okay the last challenge of the week is the talk that talk challenge where you get to absolutely bury your fellow contestants with words each of you will get 30 seconds to go crazy on each other ... where the hell is Ryan ?" Katalina looked around but didn't see the rookie anywhere

"Miz go find your rookie while we get started I guess." Katalina rolled her eyes while Miz got up and went backstage

"Okay so first up Allen don't be scared to go super hard on ryan by the way" Katalina smiled at Allen

" I'm a really nice guy so i don't really wanna do this , but Ryan Keys you are the most dim witted , egotistical asshole i have ever met , Tracy your a stuck up bitch , Skylynn can't keep her legs closed yeah that's all i've got " Allen rubbed the back of his neck & smiled lightly

"Kate." Kate took a deep breath & smiled she walked in front of all the rookies

" Allen your too damn soft , we almost lost last week because of you, man the hell up. Rick you fade into the background to easy build some got damn personality , Tracy i can't wait to kick your ass & knock you down a few pegs .Ryan Keys is a womanizing idiot who couldn't find his way out of a paper bag and - " the buzzer went off signalling 30 seconds was up . Tracy stepped up next

"Um excuse me little one , i'd love to see you knock me down a peg i am better than all of you man or woman none of you come anywhere near my skill you aren't even fit to lace up my boots all of you can kiss my sweet ass !" Tracy yelled looking directly at Kate who cocked her head to the side and giggled before tracy could respond Ryan appeared on the moniter wearing a white button down shirt he smirked

" I kind of forgot to come to the ring , I'm getting ready to go on a very hot date " Ryan laughed lightly as Rosa appeared on the screen she put an arm over his shoulder & smiled " I'm the best , you all suck , blah blah blah see you next week." Ryan said before he & Rosa walked off laughing

"Niceeeee, well im going next . i'm absolutely looking forward to smearing the mat red with miss Claire Stare's blood , i am going to demolish her & that wack job Dean because Skylynn is one of the best in the got damn business ! i will take out each & every last one of you because i'm just that damn good " Skylynn said smirking at Claire who just shrugged

" you know Skylynn i heard you pretty much sucked your way here both in ring & out of it but i'm not gonna let you distract me from the challenge , Kate your a wanna be ,you & Aj are a match made in heaven your both so crazy . i hate basketball Rick & you suck at it , Allen why are you even here ?" Claire said looking at the competition with a bored look before the next person could take their turn Kate slapped Claire and then Skylynn hit Claire with a hair pull backbreaker

"to hell with this challenge lets start the match , Dean Seth get down here now ." Katalina said climbing out the ring as the other rookies got out as quick as possible leaving Claire & Skylynn throwing punches at each other Dean slid in & grabbed claire pulling her away from Skylynn but ended up being hit by both Skylynn & Seth growling in frustration he threw Seth out the ring before running out behind him . Claire had Skylynn on the mat banging her head repeatedly the bell never rang so the match never actually started. The ref ended up calling it a no contest as the 4 kept beating each other up . Seth managed to hit an enziguri on Dean temlporarily knocking him down taking advantage of the few seconds he had free he pulled Skylynn out the ring by her legs & the two high tailed it up the ramp pointing and laughing at Dean & Claire before turning around and both being hit with an RKO by Randy at the same time .

* * *

><p>" I pretty much dropped the ball this week ... but elimations are next weeks so get your votes in !"<p>

Katalina was standing backstage by a crate "I'm pretty much hiding here but tonight we saw Tracy & Skylynn pick up a point in the race for immunity but so far we have Kate & Allen leading still ." Katalina looked both ways before ducking and running

" I hope i don't get fired , if i'm still here i'll see you guys next week " she called over her shoulder

* * *

><p><strong>kate:2 , allen :1 , tracy:1 ,skylynn :1 , ashlyn :0 , ryan:0 ,rick:2 claire:0<strong>


	5. Week 3 (1st Elimination)

"Your host Katalina Sky here, yes I'm still employed thanks for caring . We are now at our first Elimination, one Rookie will be gone from the conpetition making us one step closer to crowning the next break out star. Now please welcome the Pros & Rookies "Retaliation" plays as Claire & Dean come out from backstage

"Please welcome Claire Stare & her Pro Dean Ambrose." As the two made it half way down the ramp "Voices" began to play out came Tracy & Randy Orton

" Introducing next Tracy Rena Peters & Her Pro Randy Orton. The arena then went dark as the words "Quiet on the set " were heard through out the arena the lights came back on to reveal a extra cocky Ryan Keys, The Miz & Damien Mizdow

"Next is Ryan Keys & his pro The Miz accompanied by Damien Mizdow!". "Here to show the world " blasted in the arena as Dolph came out doing his signature booty shake he was then joined on the stage by Allen

"Allen Velocity & His pro the Intercontinental champion Dolph Ziggler! ". Soon a loud Rap beat filled the arena as R-truth danced his way out with Rick Washington a few steps behind

" R-truth & his rookie Rick Washington!" "The Second Coming" blared into the arena as The Authority minions & Skylynn came out

" Skylynn & Her mentor Mr Money In The Bank, Seth Rollins !" The arena quieted for a few seconds before " Somebody Call My Mama" was heard out came a smiling Ashlyn & Naomi.

"Please Welcome Ashlyn Reed & her pro Naomi! " Finally "Lets Light It Up" played as the last rookie came out

" Finally Kate & her mentor the Diva's champion AJ Lee! ". Once all the pro's a mentors were standing in the ring Katalina raised the mic up to her mouth

" Tonight one of you will be eliminated, now we didn't really get a chance to give out immunity hence my dropping the ball last week So we're just gonna go ahead with the Eliminations & give out Immunity next time, Now if you all turn your attention to the screen we can start the elimimations. Everyone looked up at the tron nervously as pictures of each rookie flashed " The first rookie safe is... Ryan" the screen began flashing again beforeg settling on the next rookie

"The next rookie safe is... Tracy" Tracy & Ryan high fived each other before high fiving their own respective pros. The pictures began flashing again before stopping on the 3rd saved rookie of the week

"Ashlyn", Ashlyn let out a deep breath as Naomi hugged her

"The next saved rookie is Claire Stare" the screen flashed again before stopping on both Allen & Rick

"Allen Velocity & Rick Washington are Safe, now we have one spot left & two rookie Divas. Kate & Skylynn one of you will be going home tonight any words before elimination? " Katalina asked looking at the two with pity in her eyes

"I just hope I'm not the one going home. " Kate simply said while Skylynn just rolled her eyes & gave everyone the finger

"Classy... The first person eliminated it... " The screen flashed rapidly between the two beautiful divas before coming to a stop on Skylynn who looked shocked before quickly recovering

"Since I'm leaving anyway. "Skylynn snatched Seth's briefcase & swung it blindly hitting both Kate & Aj in the head "The second coming " played again as the red head & her two - toned mentor stepped over the two divas & exited the ring

" The challenge tonight is the Limbo challenge & a little 8 man mixed tag action the team of Ryan Keys, The Miz, Tracy & Randy Orton will be taking on Kate, Aj Lee, Allen Velocity & Dolph Ziggler to close the show. "

* * *

><p>backstage<p>

* * *

><p>"They have not seen the last of me ! I will be back " Skylynn promised throwing her stuff back into her duffle bag while Seth looked at his self in the mirror "I'm going to become Diva's champion one way or another !" She yelled swinging her bag over her shoulder<p>

"Can you two hurry up & get the hell out my locker ?" Tracy said standing in the doorway rolling her eyes

" We have matches to get ready for unlike the unemployed." Randy added as the two walked in Skylynn bit back the urge to say something as she grabbed Seth's arm & pulled him away

"So what's the strategy for tonight Vips ?" Tracy asked changing out of her little black dress behind the curtain & into her ring attire which was pretty much the same from last week but with a Survivor Series shirt this time .

"I was just gonna RKO Aj " He admitted making Tracy giggle lightly

* * *

><p>backstage somewhere else.<p>

* * *

><p>"Aj we need to talk stategy we're at a disadvantag tonight with two chicks while the other team only has one."Dolph said standing infront of the tiny diva rubbing the back of his neck<p>

" I thought you were a chick " Aj said giving him a look while Kate held back a giggle

"I'm pretty sure Ryan's a bigger diva than the Bellas too"Allen added making everyone laugh

"Your mom doesn't think i'm a diva" a voice said from behind the four making them turn around Ryan stood with Rosa dressed in his ring gear

"You are just a tiny bit girly " Aj said playing with her hair smirking

"Whatever when I give each of you the masterkey don't go crying to mommy" Ryan shrugged walking out a door with Rosa

"Umm he does know that door doesn't open from the inside right ?" Kate asked as everyone shrugged and walked off

* * *

><p>"The following is an intergender match scheduled for one-fall please welcome first Ashlyn Reed &amp; her pro naomi !" the crowd roared seeing the first of hopefully a few intergender match this season Naomi's theme was replaced with R-truth's<p>

" Her opponant being accompanied by R-truth Rick Washington !" the pros stayed outside the ring as the two rookies stood in the ring shaking hands they quickly backed away from each other the bell rang as the two observed each other . Ashlyn made the first move going for a low drop kick bringing Rick down to his knees Ashlyn followed up with a stiff kick to Rick's jaw before going for a pin

"1" Rick climbed to his feet and irish whipped Ashlyn into the ropes following behind her he clotheslined her over the top rope & on to the arena floor Naomi ran to her rookie to make sure she was okay , Ashlyn nodded quickly & climbed back into the ring but ended up being hit with the Ghetto Blaster knocking her to the mat he quickly covered her .

"1"

"2" but Ashlyn kicked out causing the crowd to erupt with cheers for the young diva . Rick pulled her to her feet and connected with a scoopslam he went to pick her up again but Ashlyn reversed with a money flip running against the ropes to pick up speed she connected with a leg drop , Rick sat up holding his chest as Ashlyn quickly locked in a lotus lock .Rick struggled for a second before leaning back accidently applying more pressure on to his self but at the same time making both Ashlyn's shoulders touch the mat this time allowing him to pick up the win

"And your winner Rick Washington !"

* * *

><p>"Before the commercial break we saw Rick pin Ashlyn earning him the 1st point in the new cycle of points for immunity next is the limbo contest " Katalina announced as two men from the back climbed into the ring holding a bamboo stick above there heads<p>

"It's traditional limbo , you touch the bar your out "Katalina explained as each rookie went under the bar with ease , after about the 4th time it started to get a little harder for all the rookies except Claire & Kate who were the the shortest. The first one to bump the pole was Rick, followed by Allen , then Ashlyn ,next was Tracy. The bar was now about 16 inches from the ground Kate , Claire & Ryan each stared at it before a very nervous Claire decided to go first laying down on the mat she slide herself under but ended up with her boobs hitting the bar

"Claire's out !" dragging herself out from under the pool claire sat down at a turnbuckle Ryan & Kate still stared at the bar

" One of you have to go so we can get on with the next match."Katalina tapped her foot unpatiently as Kate just like Claire did laid down & tried slide herself under the stick she was up to her neck when Ryan sneezed making her involentarily flinch hitting the bar

"Ryan wins the limbo challenge."

* * *

><p>"You have to let me in the ring with Ryan he cheated out there ." Kate said from behind a curtain changing into her ring gear<p>

"He seems a little sneaky i don't think its a good idea" Allen said sitting on a couch his ring gear consisted of blue tights & black wrestling boots

"Not my rookie not my problem..." Dolph said holding his hands up

"Go for it Kate." Aj encouraged Kate came from behind the curtain she nodded before pulling at her tank top , her ring attire consisted of a tanktop , short shorts , knee pads ,kick pads & a pair of Jordans.

* * *

><p>"The following is a intergender 8 man tag team match introducing first Tracy &amp; Randy Orton !" the two walked down the ramp , Tracy jumped up on to the apron &amp; Randy climbed in the ring as the music switched<p>

"And their partners for the night being accompanied by Damien Mizdow , Ryan Keys & The Miz !" lets light it up played as aj & kate skipped out with allen & dolph trailing behind them

"and their opponants the team of Allen Velocity , Kate ,the Diva's champion Aj Lee & the Intercontinental champion Dolph Ziggler !" They all climbed into the ring each team arguing over who would start the match . Kate was going to start to match for her team while Tracy would start for hers . Tracy wasted no time & smacked Kate across her face resulting in Kate knocking her to the mat with a strong discus punch she quickly flopped on top of her for the cover but Tracy kicked right out running to her corner she tagged in the Miz who rushed at Kate with a huge shoulder block knocking her right on to her back she swept out the Miz's feet from under him before climbing on top of him & raining down punches deciding she was finished she stood up & pointed at Ryan before nailing the Miz with a sick enziguri when he started to get up hooking his leg she covered him

"1"

"2" The Miz kicked out Kate dragged him by his legs into her corner & tagged in Dolph they both kicked him in the stomach as Kate climbed out the ring Dolph connected with a quick snap ddt after pulling Miz to his feet he was about to go for the pin but was yanked out the ring by Mizdow who then was speared into the barrier by Kate with the distraction Miz had enough time to tag in Ryan who blew Kate a kiss making her face grow red. Dolph slid back into the ring but was kicked in the gut by Ryan and then drop kicked in the side of his head bring Dolph down to his hands & knees Ryan taunted the crowd for a second before stomping on Dolph's back & locking in a camel clutch Ryan quickly got bored of that & released the hold pulling Dolph to his feet by his hair he connected with a modifed backbreaker before going for the cover

"1"

"2" Ryan grinned happily before tossing Dolph into the turnbuckle Tracy tagged herself back in as the two connected with a double running bulldog Tracy laid down on Dolph & locked in a slighty different rear naked choke this time using her legs to apply more pressure Dolph was getting ready to tap when Aj came in & broke out the hold before skipping back out the ring Tracy stormed over to Aj's corner & started to yell at them giving Dolph enough time to get back to his feet and connect with the Zig Zag he hooked her leg for the cover but she kicked out before the ref could even start th count Dolph tagged in Aj who skipped around Tracy as she slowly climbed to her feet Tracy shoved Aj down on to the mat and tagged in Randy . Aj looked a little nervous but stood back up , the two quickly locked up with Randy over powering Aj & laying her out with a nasty scoop slam he went to pin her but Kate ran in to spear him but ended up missing & spearing Tracy off the apron , Miz connected with a skull crushing finale on Kate and then Dolph connected with another Zig Zag on Miz but ended up being hit with a single knee facebuster otherwise known as the Masterkey Allen picked up Ryan & nailed him with the swinging side slam, Randy tossed Allen out the ring then stood Aj back up & connected with a backbreaker before hooking her leg for the win.

"Your winners the team of the Miz , Ryan Keys , Tracy & Randy Orton !"

* * *

><p><strong><em>rick:1 ryan:1 tracy:1 kate:0 ashlyn:0 claire:0 allen:0 . vote you guys ! skylynn's been eliminated now i'm gonna need you guys to decide who goes home next.<em>**


	6. AN

I've been neglected my stories & I'm totally sorry, They should both be updated by the end of the month. For the diva's army, Kate will be having her number one contender match & the girls will all be taking a trip down to florida for NXT. And for NXT season six im gonna be piting our superstars against a few main roster people & i think eliminations are next chapter, Im not sure . but be on the lookout for them.

Nxt (spoiler) Ryan Keys V. Dean Ambrose

Kate & AJ vs Nikki & Brie

& Ashlyn vs Tracy

Our rookies will be running the obstacle course & having a dance off.


End file.
